


Lonely Together

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Ana comforting a lonely reader.





	Lonely Together

After the accident Ana knew the bitter taste of loneliness all too well. What made it worse that so many of the ones she loved were so close yet so far. She could so easily hold her daughter again. But she couldn’t. Not until the fight was over. So she could only ease the lonely nights with pictures to remind her just what, just who, she was fighting for. Ana Amari knew loneliness. That’s what made it so easy for her to spot it in you.

It pained her to see you like this, but she didn’t know how to intervene. This wasn’t exactly a problem she could headshot. She stayed silent for a while, but eventually she felt she had to do something rather than nothing. Pouring two cups of tea she carried them outside to where you were sitting, looking up at the clear night sky.

“It’s getting cold, isn’t it? And since you’re showing no signs of coming in any time soon, I thought I’d bring you a little something to warm you up,” she said, sitting beside you and handing over the cup.

“Thanks Ana,” you sighed, mustering a small smile to her before taking a sip. ‘Shit, that was hotter than expected,’ you thought as the scalding liquid burned your numb lips. You knew to blow on your beverage for the next sip.

“You know when I got this tea set I was going to get rid of that teacup, After all, why did I need two? And for some time it just sat there collecting dust, reminding me I was only making tea for one. But here we are: using both. Don’t worry, I cleaned off the dust by the way.” She stopped to take a drink and think about how to continue. “And I am glad I am sharing this brew with you of all people, since we could both use a friend.”

You whipped your head around to look at her. Was it really that obvious. Judging by the look on her face, yes. Yes it was.

“I may not be the best of company, but I’m here for you, (Y/N). Whenever you need me. We can both be lonely together, what do you say?” she asked, holding out her cup.

You broke into a genuine smile for the first time in quite a while. “Deal,” you replied, clinking your cup off hers.


End file.
